gta5saintsrow4minecraftpayday2terrariafandomcom-20200215-history
All GTA 5 PS3 Cheats
GRAND THEFT AUTO V PS3 CHEATS Cheats are entered during gameplay by pressing the button combinations listed below. A message will confirm correct entry. NOTE: Activating cheats will disable trophies for the game session. You will need to reload a saved game to continue getting trophies. PLAYER Give Weapons Triangle, R2, Left, L1, X, Right, Triangle, Down, Square, L1, L1, L1 Max Health + Armor O, L1, Triangle, R2, X, Square, O, Right, Square, L1, L1, L1 Invincibility Lasts for 5 minutes before deactivating. Simply re-enter the code to reactivate. Right, X, Right, Left, Right, R1, Right, Left, X, Triangle Lower Wanted Level R1, R1, O, R2, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left Raise Wanted Level R1, R1, O, R2, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right Ability Recharge X, X, Square, R1, L1, X, Right, Left, X Bang Bang Guns fire explosive bullets. Right, Square, X, Left, R1, R2, Left, Right, Right, L1, L1, L1 Flaming Bullets L1, R1, Square, R1, Left, R2, R1, Left, Square, Right, L1, L1 Explosive Melee Attacks Right, Left, X, Triangle, R1, O, O, O, L2 Super Jump Hold jump to go even higher. L2, L2, Square, O, O, L2, Square, Square, Left, Right, X Skyfall Fall from the sky. Make sure you have a parachute! L1, L2, R1, R2, Left, Right, Left, Right, L1, L2, R1, R2, Left, Right, Left, Right Drunk Mode Triangle, Right, Right, Left, Right, Square, O, Left Fast Run Triangle, Left, Right, Right, L2, L1, Square Fast Swim Left, Left, L1, Right, Right, R2, Left, L2, Right Slow Mo Aim Enter up to 3 times to increase effect. Entering for a 4th time will disable the effect. Square, L2, R1, Triangle, Left, Square, L2, Right, X ITEM/VEHICLE SPAWN Give Parachute Left, Right, L1, L2, R1, R2, R2, Left, Left, Right, L1 Spawn BMX Left, Left, Right, Right, Left, Right, Square, O, Triangle, R1, R2 Spawn Buzzard O, O, L1, O, O, O, L1, L2, R1, Triangle, O, Triangle Spawn Caddy O, L1, Left, R1, L2, X, R1, L1, O, X Spawn Comet R1, O, R2, Right, L1, L2, X, X, Square, R1 Spawn Duster Right, Left, R1, R1, R1, Left, Triangle, Triangle, X, O, L1, L1 Spawn Limo R2, Right, L2, Left, Left, R1, L1, O, Right Spawn PCJ R1, Right, Left, Right, R2, Left, Right, Square, Right, L2, L1, L1 Spawn Rapid GT R2, L1, O, Right, L1, R1, Right, Left, O, R2 Spawn Sanchez O, X, L1, O, O, L1, O, R1, R2, L2, L1, L1 Spawn Stunt Plane O, Right, L1, L2, Left, R1, L1, L1, Left, Left, X, Triangle Spawn Trashmaster O, R1, O, R1, Left, Left, R1, L1, O, Right WORLD Change Weather Cycles through the following 9 weather types: Extra sunny, clear, cloudy, smoggy, overcast, rainy, thundery, clearing, snowy. R2, X, L1, L1, L2, L2, L2, Square Slidey Cars Triangle, R1, R1, Left, R1, L1, R2, L1 Slow Motion Enter up to 3 times to increase effect. Entering for a 4th time will disable the effect. Triangle, Left, Right, Right, Square, R2, R1 Moon Gravity After activating this cheat you will experience low gravity after entering a vehicle. Exiting the vehicle will disable the cheat. Left, Left, L1, R1, L1, Right, Left, L1, Left